


A Surprise Call

by Luvdavamps



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvdavamps/pseuds/Luvdavamps
Summary: When Robert gets an unexpected call from Rebecca, he decides to use it as a way of cheering up his husband.Basically, how I think Aaron comes to go and visit Seb.





	A Surprise Call

It was nearing 1pm when Robert was driving back to the village after his morning meeting. It was getting harder and harder to keep the business running properly since the disappearance of Joe and especially now with Graham starting to unravel. It seemed that life was determined to be a struggle just now for Robert. With the threat of losing access to Seb still fresh (although things had calmed down as of right now) and losing Grace, and the trouble with the business, the atmosphere and moral at the house was dwindling. 

Robert wasn’t stupid. He knew how much Aaron was hurting, having to keep his distance from Seb and while he was trying his best to not let it completely overwhelm him, Robert could see that it was getting harder and harder for Aaron. Aaron’s eyes when he’d returned from visiting Seb on his birthday had said enough for Robert. Aaron had clearly been crying but didn’t want Robert to know. But that was his husband. Always the one ready to make the sacrifice. Always the one ready to take on the pain if it meant that those he loved didn’t have to. And all Robert wanted to do was something, anything really that would make his husband smile, or feel better.

As he was driving his phone started to ring. Spotting it was Rebecca he quickly pulled over to the hard shoulder, turning off the engine so he could answer. ‘Hey Bex, what’s up. Everything ok with Seb?’

‘Robert, hi. Everything’s fine. Seb’s fine. Look I know this is a little last minute but Ross has been asked to start a little earlier than we were expecting and our nanny doesn’t start till just after. So, I was wondering if you would be able to maybe come for a visit. That way I have someone with me while Ross is at work that day.’ Rebecca sounded a little panicky and anxious.

‘Right what day exactly would we be talking about?’ Robert asked

‘Thursday. Ross’s boss has been left short-handed for the day and he asked if Ross would be able to come and help.’ Robert took a minute to think what he had on next week and also check the calendar he had on his phone. Checking the Thursday, he saw that he had his meeting with one of there main clients which had been postponed already and he couldn’t afford to postpone again. Suddenly a thought occurred. Maybe this could be how he could cheer Aaron up. If he could convince Rebecca to let Aaron go instead then it would be a win for everyone. He wouldn’t have to miss his meeting, Rebecca would have the help, and Aaron would get to see Seb. And with Ellis now working at the scrapyard, Aaron wouldn’t even have to close the scrapyard that day. And apart from his meeting Robert would be there mostly to oversee and help Ellis if needed.

‘Listen Rebecca I have a meeting that I can’t get out of that day, but would you be okay if Aaron comes instead?’ Robert prayed she would be okay with it. Rebecca’s condition meant she was really unpredictable at times and with Ross in her ear it was much easier for little things to escalate between them. It took Rebecca a minute to answer. Robert could kind of hear her talking to who he presumed was Ross, obviously telling him what Robert was saying. ‘Yeah. That’s fine.’

‘Thank you. I’ll have to double check with Aaron when I get in but I know he will be excited. I’ll let you know by tonight that it’s for definite okay.’

‘Okay. I’ll talk to you later then. Bye.’

‘Speak later. Bye.’ After finishing the call Robert couldn’t wait to get back on the road. He could already picture Aaron’s face when he told him. 

About half an hour later Robert finally pulled up back at the scrapyard. Getting out his car he spotted Aaron showing Ellis how to work the crusher. ‘Hey’ Robert called out.

‘Hey. How’d your meeting go.’ Having heard his husband’s arrival, Aaron turned to greet Robert.

‘It went ok. But the call I got on my way back made things a little better.’ Robert had a small smile on his face that was threatening to break into a big one.

‘Oh yeah, who called?’ Aaron could tell his husband had something going on.

‘Bex. She wanted to know if I’d be able to go visit on Thursday. Apparently, Ross has been asked if he could come in for the day and the nanny isn’t starting until he was meant to start so Rebecca would be left alone.’ 

‘But you’re meeting that guy on Thursday aren’t you. The one that you had to miss last week.’ Aaron felt bad for his husband. He knew how much he was missing his little boy but his smile meant he obviously had an idea so as to not miss out on the chance to see him.

‘Yes I am. That is why I asked her if you could go. So, are you available for Seb time on Thursday Mr Sugden-Dingle?’

‘That’s a rhetorical question, right? You be okay with me taking off Thursday?’ Aaron turned to Ellis.

‘If you need help with anything, I’m going to be here most of the day and I’ll make sure you have my number so that you can call if you need anything while I’m at my meeting.’ Robert reassured Ellis.

‘Yeah. No problem. It’s kind of why you took me on, right?’ With everything sorted, all that was left was for Robert to let Rebecca know that Aaron could come and arrange what time he would need to get there. 

The next few days leading up to the visit Robert could see how anxious Aaron was. Every time Robert’s phone went off Robert could see that Aaron was expecting it to be Rebecca and bracing himself for bad news. Thankfully it wasn’t and when Thursday came Robert gladly saw a practically giddy Aaron off. It seemed that things would be looking up that day as Robert managed to settle everything with his client at there meeting and came home to a much happier atmosphere and a very appreciative husband.


End file.
